1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biometric authentication, and, more particularly, to a biometrics identification module and personal wearable electronics network based authentication and transaction processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric data has been used to identify people. One of the most popular uses is fingerprinting. As electronic fingerprinting becomes more popular, the risk of a misuse of this data is apparent.